Death do us part
by Alyssa-DBZ
Summary: Lee/oc story- she's tyson fisty twin and lover to Lee, what will happen when tracidy stikes and will the truth comeout ? please R=R


Autor: this didn't turn out the way I hoped it would so now I need your help R+R and give me ideas.  
  
Dedicated to Holly Wells and Jessica Chapman. RIP  
  
D/C: I don't own Beyblade and I don't own Rei or Lee (though I wish I did.)  
  
Death do us Part By Alyssa  
  
Tyson was busy practicing with Ray when his grandfather came out and said "Tyson, I have just had your parents on the phone. Your twin sister had gone missing 3 months ago. She left a note saying she was going to stay with a friend called Mariah." Ray looked at Tyson and said, "She couldn't be with my Mariah could she?" Max had over heard and said, "I didn't know you had a sister Tyson, what is her name?" "Her name is Dana. She's a couple of minutes younger then me." Kai had been standing there and said "She sounds like a wild one Tyson." Tyson just said, "You don't the half of it. Stupid sister!"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Gary, Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Dana were getting ready to Beyblade in the back of Mariah's house when her mom called. "Mariah, Ray is on the phone for you." she ran in and a few minutes later came back out. "Dana, that was my boyfriend. You never told me you were Tyson's brother, his twin at that!" Lee looked at her and then said "Is it true." Dana nodded and said "Lee, Tyson is just a pain in the ass." Lee just walked away and said "Yeah but he also a friend." (I'm just saying that.) Dana looked at Lee's back and ran into the house. Mariah signed and told Kevin and Gary to follow Lee and she went into the house to talk to Dana.  
  
A couple of days later.  
  
Ray, Tyson, Kai, Kenny and Max arrived in Ray's village. The first to greet them was Mariah who was delighted to see her boyfriend. Gary was next to be greeting the Beybreakers. Tyson who was the last out of the bus looked around and saw Lee standing alone. "Hello Lee!" he said. "Hello Tyson." He replied. "Hey Tyson are you hungry?" asked Gary and he nodded. Everyone laughed. Then out of the blue Tyson heard "Hello big brother, did ya miss me?" Tyson turned around to see his sister. "Dana, do you know that mom and dad are going ape because you have gone missing." He said before adding, "You are coming home with me." "No I'm not. So screw you," she said before running off. Lee sighed and ran after her. Everyone had gone off to eat except Mariah and Ray. "What's going on between Lee and Dana?" Ray asked. "Lee and her have been dating for the last two months, and from what Dana is telling me, Lee is going to me a dad in about 9 months." "She's pregnant, that's not good. Tyson is going to so angry at her." At that precise time Dana is telling Lee, the news. Lee however just walked away and said, "You better just go back with Tyson. He can take care of you better then I can." she just looked at him and then said, "Lee, you are the father of the child I am carrying, and you don't seem to care! Don't you even love me?" before he walked away. I can't help you, I'm sorry. I do love you. She cried her eyes out till she had no more tears to cry. She got up and went back to Mariah's house and said. "Mariah I am going back with Tyson when he goes. I'll see you at the Tournament in a 4 months." The two friends hugged before she got on the bus. Watching not so far away was Lee.  
  
4 months later  
  
The Bladebreakers arrived at the newly repaired China Towers. After the last couple of matches, it had been destroyed so the tournament semi-final had been delayed by a couple of day Ray and Kai were the first out as they were on crutches as both had been in a car accident a couple of week ago, then Tyson, then Max and Kenny and then finally Dana who was now 5 months pregnant.  
  
AJ Topper and Brad Best here as the Asian tournament is about to start and to kick thing off it's going to be the Bladebreakers against the Team Blackstorm if the Bladebreakers win it will be the second time that they will face the white tigers. Kicking off things is Max of the Bladebreakers, who's bit beast is Durecil taking on Ernie of the Blackstorms.  
  
3,2,1 let it rippp  
  
"And it's over faster then you can say candy on a lollypop." "The winner is Max of the Bladebreakers.  
  
The next up is Tyson who if in trouble uses his Dragoon bit beast. He's taking on Hank, who defence is ironclad.  
  
3,2,1 let it rip.  
  
Tyson: "Dragoon storm attack now!"  
  
Tyson's going to cook up one hell of a storm and there it goes  
  
"Tyson, that's two for two now it's my turned." this one is for you Lee. Thought Dana  
  
Our final round is coming up and it's Joey from team Blackstorm who also like Hank likes to use the Iron clad defence. He's taking on Dana, who is subbing for Ray because of the accident that him and Kai was in a couple of week ago. She is also Tyson's Twin sister.  
  
Someone from the crowd said, "Hey she's pregnant, she shouldn't be allowed to compete."  
  
There is no rule about her not being allowed to compete because she's pregnant, so the match shall go on.  
  
That put them in their place, lets look at the stats. Joey uses the ironclad defences. He has to watch out for Dana's bit beast, Leo. (The spirit of a Lion) Leo has a tendency to make a comeback and pounces on you when you least expect it to.  
  
3,2,1 let it rip.  
  
Up in the stands watching were Kevin, Gary and Mariah. "She has put on a lot of weight." Said Kevin. Out of nowhere lee came out and said, "That's what happens when you get pregnant Kevin." "Lee? Where did you come from" cried Mariah. "I came to watch the Match." He replied.  
  
"It looks like its over for Dana. "Leo, scratch attack now!" I don't believe it that's Mariah from the white tigers move." "Now Leo, Lightning Claw attack nowwwwwww" "What, how did she do that." asked Tyson.  
  
It's over; it's going to be the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers in the finals. What the hell, she just collapsed, Dana has collapsed."  
  
Lee watched Mariah run down and jumped over the barricades and ran over to Dana who was lying on the floor near the dish. He followed her and reached her after she did."  
  
"Look there is Mariah from the White tigers. She is a close friend with Dana and their goes Lee. Rumours has it that Lee and Dana were more then friends once."  
  
At the Hospital a few hours later.  
  
The reason she fainted was because she was not eating another. She was only eating enough for two people when she should be eating for three." "SHE'S HAVING TWINS." Screamed Tyson. The doctor nodded. She should rest tonight but should be careful tomorrow. By the way she is calling out for someone called Lee." *all eyes turn to Lee. He just shakes his head* He walks into her room and sees her lying there. He walks over and sits down. Soon he falls asleep. Tyson goes outside and sees the press waiting. As soon as they see him, they start yelling questions at him. He runs inside and turns to the rest of them and says. The press are going mad out there. They want to know what happen to her today." The group see a man holding a bouquet of flowers and said "I have flowers for your sister Tyson. Tell her that we hope she's OK." "I'll be fine just want to get out of here." They all turn and see Lee and Dana. Lee and her were holding hands. Tyson hugged his sister and said "Sis, don't do this to me again you had us worried." She just smiled at him and headed to the door. "Sis." Tyson started.  
  
Later that evening.  
  
Dana was reading the paper when Ray and Mariah came in. "Hey guys, what's up." She said without looking up. "Hi Dana, just wanted to see if you wanted to come out with us." Asked ray "Nah Lee is coming so I'll just want to spent time trying to sort thing out." She said. "OK, but if you need anything Kenny is around.  
  
Lee was storming off when Tyson returned. He ran to his sister's room and saw that she wasn't there. But on the bed was a note  
  
Dear Tyson, Nobody seems to want me so I am going somewhere that I can live my life. I will see you around. Tell lee I'm sorry. Dana  
  
"Shit" Ray and Mariah had just returned with Kevin, Max and Gary. "Guys have you seen Dana, she has ran away again. "No but I know were she might be, give me a while  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
Dana was watching some kids Beyblading when he saw a young girl's Beyblade getting badly beating by an older kid whose name was Davie. "Hey kid back off and leave her alone!" he knocked her Beyblade and sent in flying out of the dish. "I won! Hand it over." She handed over her Beyblade and started to cry. Dana put her hands on her hips and said, "I challenge you to a match, if I win you give back all the Beyblades you took and if I lose I'll give my Beyblade. He nodded and said. "Ok that's a deal." Mariah had just come up when she heard the deal. "Dana what are you doing." She smiled and said, "I'm teaching this guy a lesson. Why?" "Tyson and the others are worried about you." all of a sudden Mariah heard a familiar voice. "Mariah let her do this, it has to be done." She turned around and saw Lee. "I'll oversee the match." He said. "Get ready, to lose your Beyblade loser."  
  
3,2,1 let it rip  
  
Both of the Beyblades went into the bowl and were clashing with each other. "That's enough Leo, Lightning claw attack now," screamed Dana as the crowd that had gathered watched as Davies's Blade was knocked out of the ring.  
  
"Dana from the Bladebreakers is the winner."  
  
All the boy could say is "Your from the Bladebreakers. Oh boy." He did give all the Beyblades, but he got an autograph as well. She ran off and Mariah followed her.  
  
Lee's POV  
  
Bolting upright, my senses quickly erased the sleepy haze and I tensed before hedging towards the dark living room, ready to face the intruder. The barest hint of the coming dawn illuminated the slight figure leaning against the sliding glass door for support. It was Dana. He flicked on the nearest lamp and brought her in. With a wracking sob she collapsed against me. I scooped her up and carried her to the leather sofa, setting her down gently, placing a pillow beneath her head. Her face was streaked with dirt and scratches. Her makeup was smeared as if she'd been crying. Her hair was matted in places. She was wearing nothing but her soiled leather coat. Once I found out who did this to her they were mine. They were dead. "What happened, who did this to you?" She opened her eyes, tried to blink away the tears still trickling between her thick lashes. "Some guy. his friends...." Lee released his anger in a low growl. They would pay. As God was his witness they would pay dearly. "We need to get you to a hospital. I'll carry you to my car. Then we'll call the police." He reached out to take her in his arms but she held up her hands. "I can't. You don't understand. I let them..." Her words dissolved into fresh sobs. Lee knelt on the floor beside the sofa. Dana clung to him, her words flowing together. "I -don't-understand-I-couldn't-stop-it-I-couldn't-fight-back- it's-like-I-was-powerless-it's-like-I-wanted-them-to-touch-me-to-use-me-to- make-me-the-leader-was-gone-when-I-woke-up-the-others-were-passed-out-I-was- afraid-and-I-knew-if-I-was-with-you-I-wouldn't-be-afraid..." Lee held her tightly and closed his eyes. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? He knew only too well what she must have gone through and he also knew that the emotional pain of it would be with her always.  
  
Gently he tilted her face towards his and wiped her tears with his fingertips. "We have to take you to see a doctor." "You'll be there and stay with me?" "I'll stay with you as long as they let me." Crying once more, Dana nodded.  
  
Rei and Tyson arrived at the hospital within minutes of Lee's call. "She's with the doctor and a policewoman. They should be out in a few minutes. I told them you were on your way."  
  
"Where was she? How did you find her?" Rei asked, giving Lee a hard look. "I searched for her all night. I couldn't find her at all." "She came to my apartment. I think that some kid drugged her. She was probably semi- conscious or unconscious for a long time. The doctor said they'd have the results from the lab soon." Lee felt Tyson's anger. He stalked towards the window of the waiting room. Rei patted Lee's shoulder. "Thank you." "No thanks are necessary. I wish I could have stopped it. I wanted to pound that little sleaze into the ground the minute showed up at the party. I should have done it. If I had--" Rei interrupted. "Dana is alive and safe and that's al that matters right now." Who is related to Dana?" The doctor said as he and policewoman arrived. "How's my sister? When can I see her?" asked Tyson  
  
"In a moment. Dana has no serious injuries other than a few contusions and abrasions. We found a large quantity of 'Hyper-T' in her system. Its chemical name is hypernitrol. It's commonly referred to as a date rape drug. Lee felt the anger off Tyson. "Dana was raped and what about the baby?" Rei asked as if not believing it was possible. "Repeatedly, judging from the seminal evidence we've collected," the policewoman said. Lucky the babies is fine, they seems to not of been damage." The doctor said, "Um, guys," Lee, said, feeling Tyson's anger about to explode. Rei clamped a hand on Tyson 's shoulder. "When can we see her?" The doctor swallowed. "She requested that no one go in except," He consulted Dana's chart. "Lee." Stunned, Lee remained silent as Tyson's furious gaze impaled him. Luckily, the policewoman's voice diverted the young mans attention. "This is a common early reaction, sir. Your sister is undoubtedly feeling ashamed and afraid of how you'll react to her. My advice is to let her decide in these next twenty-four hours or so w ho she feels comfortable seeing. I'm sure that if Lee tells her you just want to see for yourself that she's fine, that she'll agree."  
  
"When can Dana go home, Doctor?" Tyson asked. "I'd like to keep her under observation today and let one of the staff psychologists have an opportunity to speak with her before discharge. I'll release her tomorrow morning." "Thank you." The doctor nodded and turned to Rei. "Would you like to see her now, Sir?" "Yes."  
  
"Lee," Tyson called. "Tell Dana that I don't blame her for what happened." Dana looked physically better after having been allowed to bathe and wash her hair, but Rei could see in her eyes that her ordeal was just beginning. "Rei and Tyson are here. They'd like to see you." She grabbed one of the pillows behind her and hugged it to her chest. "I can't see them. Not now. Not ever." He pulled a chair close to the bed. "I know how you feel, Dana. Believe me." "You don't have clue." "Yes, I do." He swallowed before continuing. "I was raped one day when I was out, I was sick for along time, just fighting anyone who tried to help me. He paused and offered her a faint smile when she kissed the top of his head. "I was afraid to get close to anyone for a long, long time. And forget about girls. I thought for sure they'd know what had happened to me back then and think I was a freak or something." "But it was different with Mariah and the rest of the white tigers." "Yes it was. They were my friends. It took a while but I let myself feel again. I trusted them and let it show." There was a knock on the door. It was one of the staff psychologists. Rei rose to leave. Dana kept her fingers clamped around his. He gently pried them away. "I'll be in the waiting room." "You promise?" "I promise."  
  
What is going to happen between Lee and Dana? Will they ever get together properly? All this and more in the next chapter of Death do us part  
  
Well what do you think of my first chapter, do you want some input into this story then please R+R and tell me. Oh and will someone marry me to Lee please!  
  
Thanks a lot.  
  
Appreciated 


End file.
